The Love Story
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This is a story about several couples and how they got together hope you like it


Naru/Saku

The Love Story

Introduction: It's been Fifteen years since Naruto and Sakura last saw each other because he thought that she had cheated on him and had a child with Kakashi when he was away on a trip for his clothing line. Now Fifteen years later Sakura is still living in Konoha with her son Naru who she named after Naruto. Naruto now lives in Luna and works for a fashion design firm doing designs for his clothing line and has been very successful. Somewhere deep inside they still love each other but they both deny it...

Chapter 1

Naruto wakes up to his cell phone ringing and when he answers it's his mother. Kushina:"I'm sorry sweetheart did I wake you up?" Naruto:"Oh no you didn't mom I had actually just woke up so how are you?" Kushina:"Well things are going okay but I have something to tell you." Naruto:"What is it that you want to tell me?" Kushina:"You're father's in the hospital with a broken leg and I'm going to need help taking care of him." Naruto:"How bad did he break his leg?" Kushina:"It's bad sweetheart." Naruto:"Okay I'm going on the first flight out to Konoha okay?" Kushina:"Okay see you then." Naruto packs his bags along with his laptop so he can keep in contact with his job then books a flight out to Konoha. Naruto then goes to bed for the night and has a dream about a certain someone.*In Dream*:"Naruto I'm sorry my love I wish you were still with me I love you so much it hurts." *Dream ends* Naruto wakes up thinking to himself:"Oh Sakura I miss you so much but you cheated on me." *goes back to sleep* Meanwhile in Konoha Sakura's in bed trying to sleep when she has a dream about a certain someone. *In Dream*:"Oh baby I'm so sorry for leaving you I love you with all my heart." *Dream ends* Sakura wakes up thinking:"Oh Naruto I miss you." *Cries her self to sleep* The next day Naruto wakes up and gets ready to leave for his flight when he feels an ache thinking:"Sakura." He leaves for the airport in a taxi and catches his flight just in time. When he arrives in Konoha he has the feeling of being nervous and sad but when he sees his mother all that goes away. Kushina:"Naruto! It's so good to see you! I'm so glad you're here." Naruto:"How's dad?" Kushina:"Stubborn as usual and is being released tomorrow from the hospital." Naruto:"Okay so I came just in time to help out." Kushina:"Yes good timing son." They load up Naruto's bags into the car and drive over to the house when Naruto thinks he saw Sakura but it was just his imagination. They arrive at the house and while Naruto gets his suit cases out of the car he sees Kakashi outside on his porch reading his book thinking:"I hope you and Sakura are happy together." Naruto then goes inside the house with his suit cases going upstairs to his old room and puts his suit cases over by the dresser setting up his laptop on the desk along with some other things. Kushina:"Had a long plane ride?" Naruto:"Yes it was a long plane ride mom." Kushina:"I'm going over to the hospital to see your father so I'll be back so rest if you need to." Naruto:"Okay." Kushina leaves for the hospital and Naruto stays behind to rest but he comes across a picture of him and Sakura, looks at it as tears fall from his eyes then puts the picture down while he cries really hard. Kushina gets to the hospital sees Sakura and notices that she's sad. Kushina:"What's the matter sweetheart?" Sakura looks up and sees Kushina:" I can't stand being without him! I miss him so much!" Kushina:"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." Sakura:"I never cheated on him Kushina! I would never do that! I loved him so much and I still do! *Cries* Kushina:"Oh Sakura don't be sad honey." Sakura:"I can't help it my heart just hurts and feels so empty." Kushina:"Hang in there sweetheart okay?" Sakura:"I will try thank you." Kushina:"You're welcome sweetie." Kushina goes to the third floor of the hospital walking over to Minato's room when she sees Shikamaru sitting in the waiting room crying. Kushina:"Shikamaru what's wrong?" Shikamaru:"Hi Kushina well I'm lonely and empty inside it's been so hard since he left I mean Sakura's been a wreck and so have I." Kushina:"What happened between you guys?" Shikamaru:"Nothing happened all I did was tell him how I felt about him because He had told me that Sakura had cheated on him with Kakashi but he never said anything to me back because that was when he had left and never came back."*Cries.* Kushina:"Oh Shikamaru I'm sorry you're sad and please come by whenever you want to talk." Shikamaru:"Thanks Kushina." Kushina walks into Minato's room and he's sitting up in his bed awake then sees his wife and smiles. Minato:"Hey honey did he come out?" Kushina whispers:"Yes he's here." Minato:"Can't wait to him sure has been a while since we've seen him." Kushina:"Yes it has and he's nothing but sad." Minato:"He's been like that since he left." Kushina:"I know dear but what can we do?" Minato:"Something has to be done because it's heartbreaking seeing him like this." Kushina:"I ran into Shikamaru in the waiting room and he was just crying really hard." Minato:"He really loved him huh?" Kushina:"From what I understand just by talking to him he still does I can see it in his eyes." Minato:"Wow I thought that had ended years ago when he got together with." Kushina:"I thought that too but I think we need to ask him about this." Minato:"I agree." Naruto just lays on his bed starring at the ceiling when he hears a knock on the door, then goes down stairs to answer the door and when he opens the door Shikamaru's standing on the porch. Naruto:"Shikamaru?" Shikamaru turns around and sees Naruto as tears roll down his face. Shikamaru:"Naruto?" Naruto:"Yes it's me why are you crying?" Shikamaru:"I'm sorry it's just that I have felt so bad about what happened back then when I told you how I felt when you were in love with someone else." Naruto:"Oh Shika come inside so we can talk without anyone being nosey." Shikamaru walks inside the house as him and Naruto kiss each other on the lips. Shikamaru:"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to do that." Naruto:"Why are you sorry Shika I kissed you back." Shikamaru:"Why did you leave?" Naruto:"Because Sakura cheated on me and ripped my heart out! and I thought you were with someone else." Shikamaru:"I wasn't with anyone back then and I'm still single to this day." Naruto:"You're still single?! A hottie like you?!" Shikamaru blushing:"Aw that was sweet of you to say that." Naruto:"I just wish I could've had you both." Shikamaru:"Oh Naruto have you seen Sakura yet?" Naruto:"No I haven't and I don't intend too." Shikamaru:"Well her and Kakashi were never together even though he's deeply in love with her as always but she's been single all this time." Naruto:"Wait I thought they had a child together." Shikamaru:"I don't think so Naruto." Naruto:"Damn it I was really tripping back then!" Shikamaru:" I really missed you Naruto." Naruto:"I missed you too Shikamaru." Shikamaru:"Well I'm going to get going so I will see you um later?" Naruto:"Yes you will." As Shikamaru leaves Naruto sees dark marks on his neck and when he touches him he screams in pain. Shikamaru:" Ouch!" Naruto:"What happened to you Shika? What's with the bruises honey?" Shikamaru crying:"Kiba's been beating me because I won't be with him." Naruto:"You don't love him though do you?" Shikamaru:"No I do not love him I love you!" *Cries* Naruto:"Gosh Shika this is breaking my heart seeing you scared and beaten up." Shikamaru:"I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto hugs him:"It's going to be okay we'll work this out but in the mean time you're bruises need to heal up." Shikamaru:"I've been trying to let them heal but when he comes around he beats me up." Meanwhile at the hospital Sakura walks into Minato's room and sees Kushina with him. Kushina:"Hi Sakura how are you?" Sakura:"Doing okay just hear to check his leg before they put a cast on it." Minato:"Lovely." Kushina:"Oh honey you'll be fine." Minato:"But I don't want to burden you guys with having to take care of me!" Kushina:"Well you're going to have to dear." Sakura:" I take it you have help to take care of him?" Kushina:"Yes I do and you might not like hearing this but I'm having Naruto come out and help me." Sakura:"Naruto? He's coming out here?" Kushina:"Yes he is are you alright?" Sakura:"Yes I'm fine it's just that it's been a long time since." Minato:"We know sweetheart." Kakashi walks in to see Minato. Kakashi:"Hello how are you feeling?" Minato:"Like I've been hit by a truck." Kakashi:"Ouch." Sakura:"Hi um Kashi." Kakashi whispers to her:"Please be with me I love you Sakura more than anything." Sakura with tears in her eyes whispers:"Oh Kashi you've been there for me and Naru all this time and you're like a father to him since you've been there for him all his life." Kakashi:"Yes I have." Minato:"How is Naru anyways?" Kakashi:"He's doing good you guys." Kushina:"That's good to hear tell him hello for us and that we love him." Kakashi:"I will I have to go pick him up from school so see you guys." Kakashi leaves as Sakura cries really hard. Minato:"Oh Sweetheart he's a good man and he has been there for you and Naru." Kushina:"He's known Naru all his life." Sakura:"I know and I'm so thankful for Kakashi helping me out all this time it's like I'm falling for him but a part of me still loves Naruto."

Chapter 2

Kakashi arrives at the high school to pick up Naru when Naru walks up to him giving him a hug as he gets into the car. Naru:"Hey how was your day?" Kakashi:"It was okay how was yours?" Naru:"It was fine just the same old thing." Kakashi:"Yeah so are you excited about graduation?" Naru:"Yes I'm excited but I just wish you and mom would get married." Kakashi with tears in his eyes:" I would love to marry her you know that." Naru:" I know and you're basically my dad Kakashi." Kakashi:"I've known you all your life." Naru smiles:"I know you have." They arrive at the house and go inside the house when Naruto's unpacking and sees Kakashi walking inside a house with a kid that has blonde hair thinking:" Wow that's their son huh? Why does he have blonde hair?" Kakashi:"You're mother should be home soon so I'm going to make some dinner." Naru:"Okay I'm going to my room to do my homework." Kakashi:"Okay." Naru walks upstairs to his room to do his homework when he looks out his window and sees his mother pull into to the driveway then goes to do his homework at his desk. Sakura opens the door:"Hello! I'm home! Kakashi:"Hi um Sakura how was your day?" Sakura:" It was okay just a long day though." Kakashi:"Guess what Naru said on our way home." Sakura:"Okay what did he say?" Naru shouts:"That you guys get married!" Sakura:"Oh my goodness Naru! Are you serious?!" Naru:"Yes I am mom." Two hours later Naru finishes his homework then goes down stairs to see his mother and Kakashi. Sakura:"Naru what made you say that?" Naru:"He's basically my dad mom he's been there for us all my life and he loves you so much." Sakura:"Oh you guys what am I going to do with you?" Naru:"Well mother guess you just have to love us he he he ." Sakura:"You're not making this easy for me you know." Naru;"Hey I'm just saying the truth that's all." Sakura:"Well Kashi did you put him up to this?" Kakashi:"No I did not." Sakura:"Damn it why are you so damn." Kakashi gets closer:"so what Sakura?" Sakura:"Um uh so nice to me and Naru?" Kakashi:"You already know Sakura." *Goes to finish making dinner while Sakura goes outside for some air when she sees Shikamaru walking with tears in his eyes. Sakura:"Shikamaru what's wrong?!" Shikamaru:" He beat me again." Sakura:"Why do you put up with that?! You know you can come over anytime." Shikamaru:"I know but I don't want to be a bother." Sakura:"You're not a bother Shikamaru besides you're my friend." Shikamaru:"Thanks Sakura you're such a sweetheart." Then Kiba comes along and punches Shikamaru in the face and stomach. Sakura:"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kiba:"It's none of you damn business bitch!" Naruto walks out from his parents house after hearing people yelling after Sakura goes inside her house mad. Naruto:"What is going on?!" Kiba:"Oh my gosh I never thought I'd see you again." Naruto:"Save it Kiba! And why did you call someone a bitch for?!" Kiba:"It's none of your business damn it!" Naruto:"That's the second time I heard you say that." Shikamaru stands up with a bloody nose and black eye:"You may want to go." Naruto:"wait! What is going on here?!" Shikamaru:"Kiba and I are together." Naruto:"Are you out of your mind?! Why do you put up with that?!" Kiba:"You know what? None of this is your business!" Naruto:"You know what? You're right Kiba it's not but Shikamaru was one of my best friends back then!" Kiba:"Anyways! Let's go Shika so I can give you ice for your black eye."When Kiba and Shikamaru get home Kiba gives him an ice pack for his black eye. Shikamaru:"I'm sorry Kiba." Kiba:"I'm the one who should be apologizing for being such a jerk to you it's just that I get so jealous when other people try to hit on you." Shikamaru:"Kiba you know that I ignore all those people because it's you that I love and I actually do want to be with you." Kiba:"Oh Shikamaru we gotta let those marks heal up since you bruise so easily." Shikamaru:"I know I do and I just don't want to hurt anymore." Kiba:"I know honey."*They kiss* Shikamaru:"Oh Kiba." Naruto's inside the house feeling confused and angry thinking:"Oh Sakura I'm so sorry for leaving you and being a jerk to you."*Cries* Then hears a knock on the door. He goes downstairs to answer it and when he opens the door it's Sakura standing on the porch. Sakura in tears:"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" Naruto:"My mom had called me to come help her with my dad." Sakura:"Oh Naruto please know that I never cheated on you." Naruto:"I know Shikamaru told me." Sakura:"He did?" Naruto:"Yes he did and I want to apologize for everything wrong that I did back then." Sakura:"Oh Naruto it's so good to see you."*cries* Naruto:"Why are you crying?" Sakura:"Because I miss you so much." Naruto:"Oh Sakura you have a kid and how old?" Sakura:"He's fifteen years old and he's graduating from high school early due to taking collage bound classes." Naruto:"Wow good for him and you said he's fifteen?!" Sakura:"Yes he is." Naruto:"And I take it Kakashi's been there his whole life?!" Sakura:"Kakashi's not his father Naruto! I told you I never cheated on you!" Naruto whispers:"Are you saying that he might be mine?!" Sakura crying:"I named him after you! What do you think?!" Naruto:"damn it ever since I came back things have gotten crazy." Sakura:"Please Naruto don't leave again." Naruto:"What?" Sakura:"Just don't leave." Then Sakura leaves just as Kushina pulls up to the drive way with his dad in the car. Naruto:"Dad! So good to see you!" Minato:"Good to see you too Naruto can you help me out please?" Naruto:"Sure." He helps him out of the car just as Naru walks outside to meet his mother who's crying really hard but Naruto doesn't look since he's helping his bad get into the house. Kushina:"Oh honey let's get you upstairs so you can rest." Her and Naruto take his father upstairs and lay him down on the bed putting pillows underneath his leg. Minato:"Thanks you guys." Naruto:"You're welcome dad." Naruto goes into his bedroom and logs into his laptop when he looks at the window and sees a blonde guy in the distance on a computer then sees Kakashi go near him talking to him. Naru:"I wonder why mom was crying?" Kakashi:"I don't know she wouldn't tell me the reason." Naru:"Well anyways I'm having some trouble with this assignment my teacher wants me to write about my family." Kakashi:"Just write about your mom, you and myself." Naru smiles:"Okay I will do that dad! Oops slipped out." Kakashi:"I love you Naru no matter what you're my son." Naru:"Yep!" Kakashi walks out of the room smiling when he sees Sakura standing there in the hallway. Sakura:"He called you dad." Kakashi:"Yes he did and I told him that no matter what he's my son." Sakura:"I know I heard you say that." Kakashi whispers:"Please Sakura I love you both so much you guys are my world." Sakura:"You really mean that don't you?" Kakashi:"Yes I do mean it."*Gets closer* Sakura:"Oh Kashi after all this time you still want to be with us?" Kakashi:"Yes I do Sakura." Then she kisses him on the lips as he kisses her back and they both moan. Sakura:"Oh wow!* Kisses him again* Kakashi:"Oh Sakura are you okay?" Sakura:"Yes I'm okay." They go downstairs and Kakashi goes to finish dinner while Sakura sits in the living room wondering why she kissed him when she still loves Naruto. Naruto finishes talking to his employees at his job when he hears a bang on his window from outside and when he opens the window Shikamaru's on a tree branch. Naruto:"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru:"Naruto please I'm so sorry for hurting you and being such a jerk." Naruto:"It's alright Shika I just found out about Sakura's son." Shikamaru:"Oh Naruto I can't imagine what you were feeling inside." Naruto:"I can't believe she never told me until now." Shikamaru:" Are you going to be okay?" Naruto:"Yea I'm helping my mom out with my dad so that will keep my mind occupied." Shikamaru:"Okay well I'm going to leave now have a good night." Shikamaru leaves and when he gets home he's greeted with a kiss from Kiba. Kiba:"Welcome home love." Shikamaru:"How was your day honey." Kiba:"Those stupid machines gave me burns again." Shikamaru:"Oh honey I can't stand you getting hurt from repairing those." Kiba:" I know."*takes off his shirt* Shikamaru:"Those look really bad dear." Kiba:"I know they do but what can I do?" Shikamaru:"let me clean them up so they can heal." Kiba:"Okay." Shikamaru cleans up Kiba's burns while Kiba tries not to cry because they hurt so bad. Shikamaru:"Oh sweetheart I just have to put bandages on then I'm done okay?" Kiba:"Okay honey." Shikamaru puts the bandages on then kisses Kiba on the lips as he kisses him back.

Chapter 3

Kiba then carries Shikamaru to the bedroom inspite of the pain he's feeling from the burns. Shikamaru:"What about the bandages?" Kiba whispers:"Don't worry about that right now I just want you." Shikamaru:"Oh Kiba.." Kiba then unbuttons Shikamaru's shirt exposing his female body. Kiba:"You're so beautiful shika." Shikamaru:"So you are you baby." As Kiba unzips shika's pants showing a sexy pair of panties he pulls them down rubbing his cock against shika's vagina. Kiba:"Oh Shika I love you so much." Shikamaru:"I love you too Kiba Ah!" Kiba:"Are you okay love?" Shikamaru:"Yes I'm fine honey." Kiba then rubs his cock again against Shika's vagina as she moans then sucks on her breasts. Kiba:"Oh man you are so gorgeous." Shikamaru:"I guess it's a good thing that nobody knows that I'm a girl." Kiba:"It is a good thing because then they'll try to take you away from me." Shikamaru:"I wouldn't let that happen." Kiba:"Oh baby." He slowly enters her vagina moving slowly inside her. Shikamaru:"Ah! Oh yes ah! Oh baby." Kiba:"Damn you feel so good Shika." Shikamaru:"Love feeling you inside me oh Kiba Ah!." They both climax then go take a shower making out again and when they get out of the shower Kiba wraps Shikamaru in the towel with him kissing her on the lips. Kiba:"I really love you Shika with all my heart." Shikamaru:"I love you too Kiba with all my heart." They kiss each other again and when Shikamaru goes to get dressed and Kiba comes into the bedroom with some sweats on and kisses her again. Kiba:" What's on your mind baby?" Shikamaru:"Kiba have you thought about us maybe getting married some day?" Kiba:"Yes I have thought about that honey and I would love for us to get married." Shikamaru:"Oh honey those burns look bad." *Cleans them with some medicine as Kiba screams trying not to cry then Shikamaru puts the bandages on him. Kiba:"Thanks babe but that stuff stings!" Shikamaru:"I know it does but it will help heal those up though." They go lay down holding each other while Sakura's sitting at home she decides to sneak out of the house to go see Naruto. Naruto's in the living alone when he hears a soft knock on the door. He goes to open the door and sees Sakura on the porch with tears in her eyes. Naruto:"What's wrong? You want to rip my heart out even more?" Sakura in a soft voice:"Don't you see that I still love you!" Naruto:"Sakura please I don't need this right now I'm trying to help my mom out and it feels like ever since I got here things have been getting real crazy." Sakura:"I guess I'll go since you don't want anything to do with me." Naruto:"Is that what you think?! Sakura?!"Sakura:"I don't know what to believe anymore! I'm losing my mind!" Naruto:"You're losing your mind how do you think I feel?! First I thought you cheated on me and then you tell me that you have a kid?!*tears roll down his face* I don't know what to think anymore." Sakura:" I'm going to get going we will talk about this another time." Naruto:"Okay Sakura have a good night."*Goes inside the house* Sakura walks home crying but smiles because she's starting to have feelings for Kakashi. When she walks through the door Kakashi greets her and she kisses him. Kakashi:"What was that for?" Sakura:"Because you're so kind to me and Naru." Meanwhile after Naruto and his mother bring Minato downstairs to have dinner Naruto breaks down crying. Kushina:"What's the matter?!" Minato:"Don't tell me you and Sakura got into it." Naruto:"Yes we did only because she never told me about her son." Kushina:"Wait she never told you about." Minato:"Wow just wow and of course Kakashi's always been there with them." Naruto:"Yes he is and he's a good person." Kushina:"Yes he's a good person and loves Naru very much." Naruto:"Does he?" Minato:"Yes he does and Naru likes him a lot." Naruto:"I just love how everything just started to get crazy since I've got here." Kushina:"Let me ask you this Naruto do you still love Sakura?" Naruto:"Are the windows open?" Kushina:"No they're not so one will here you only us." Naruto:"Yes I do still love her but she has Kakashi now." Minato:"You don't know if they're together Naruto I mean yes he's in love with her but I don't think she loves him unless something's changed." Kushina:"I think Sakura loves Naruto dear." Naruto finishes his dinner and goes to wash his dishes when sees a tiny picture of him and Sakura on the window seal and cries. Minato:"Are you okay?" Naruto:"Yeah I'm alright." Sakura goes into the kitchen after sitting in the living room for a while wondering what the hell was she thinking . Kakashi:"Hey dinner's ready." Naru:"Okay coming!" They all go sit at the table when Naru notices that his mother isn't herself. Sakura:"Are you okay sweetheart?" Naru:"Yeah I'm okay I'm just concerned about you." Sakura:"I'm okay don't worry." Kakashi:"How do you guys like what I made?" Sakura:"It's really good!" Naru:"Yes it's really good." Kakashi:"Thanks you guys." Sakura:"you're welcome." Naru finishes his dinner and goes to wash his dishes when he sees a really tiny picture frame on the window seal then looks at it thinking that it's his mother and Kakashi and smiles. Naru:"Thank you for dinner Kakashi." Kakashi:"You're welcome Naru." Sakura:"What's wrong Kashi?" Kakashi:"Nothing just happy." Sakura:"Oh? What are you happy about?" Kakashi:"That you kissed me earlier." Sakura:"Well then."Kakashi:"Well I'm just being honest." Sakura:"I know Kashi you're always honest with us." Kakashi kisses her again as his tongue goes into her mouth as her tongue goes into his mouth when they both moan. Kakashi:"Oh Sakura I want you so bad." Sakura:"It's been a long time since I've done it." Kakashi:"It's been a long time for me too." Sakura:"Liar." Kakashi:"Okay sorry geez!" Sakura:"That's your business not mine." Kakashi:"I know but I've wanted you along." That night after going to bed Sakura has a dream about Naruto..*In Dream*: I still love you Sakura I always have I can't stand being without you."*Dream ends* Sakura wakes up thinking:"Oh Naruto." *goes back to sleep* Kakashi has a dream about his former lover Iruka..*In Dream*: I miss you baby so much I've been so lonely that I can't stand it."*Dream ends* Kakashi wakes up thinking:"Oh Iruka I'm with Sakura now." He gets up to use the restroom and sees Sakura in the hallway. Kakashi:"What are you doing up?" Sakura:"I'm having a hard time sleeping." Kakashi:"Would you like some company?" Sakura:"Okay." Kakashi goes with Sakura in her bedroom and they lay down together in the bed and fall alseep. Naruto sleeping soundly until he has a dream about Sakura(again). *In Dream*: Please baby I want to be with you and I hope you'll want to be with me." *Dream ends* Naruto wakes up thinking:"Damn it Sakura." *Goes back to sleep.

Chapter 4

A few days later Naruto gets an email from his employees about his clothing line being a success and how it's flying off the shelves all over the world. Kushina:"You're in a good mood today." Naruto:"I sure am my clothing line is a success." Minato:"Oh cool! That's great Naruto!" Naruto:"Thanks you guys." Naruto goes back upstairs to get dressed unaware that Sakura's taking a walk and she sees him without a shirt on thinking:"Oh damn you are hotter than ever baby oh baby I want you so bad." *Then walks away before anyone sees her.* Naruto goes down stairs to help his mother out when he sees his dad on the floor suffering from pain. Naruto:"What happened dad?" Minato:"Oh I fell out of my wheelchair." Kushina:"Oh honey why did you do that?" Minato:"Because I want to walk is why." Naruto but remember what Tsunade said." Minato:"I know but it's hard on you guys trying to take care of me." Naruto:"Well I think with mom and I taking care of you instead of a nurse is better." Minato:"Okay true but still." Kushina:"Well today we go see Tsunade to see how your leg is doing." Minato:"Lovely." Naruto:"Oh dad." They put him into the car and drive to see Tsunade and when they get there and go inside they see Sakura in the office working at the front desk. Kushina:"My stubborn husband has an appointment today." Sakura:"Hi Kushina how are you guys doing?" Kushina whispers:"Sweetie you can still call me mom." Sakura:"I know mom but I'm trying to be professional." Kushina:"Okay sweetie." Tsunade calls Minato in when Naruto and Kushina go in with him and Sakura sits there and drools at Naruto without him knowing. Tsunade:"Okay first we have to do an X-Ray and see how your leg is doing."They take him to X-Ray and then he comes back after being nagged by Tsunade. Kushina:"Honey are you okay?" Minato:"yes I'm okay she scolded me." Kushina:"Okay Tsunade what happened?" Tsunade:"Well he only has two more weeks before he can start walking." Naruto:"Hey nice your leg's getting better dad." Minato:"Yes it is and I'm happy!" Tsunade:"Well that's good." They leave her clinic and Tsunade sees Sakura sitting at her desk looking sad. Sakura:"I love him Tsunade." Tsunade:"I know you do I see the way you look at him." Sakura:"But Kakashi he's been there for Naru and loves him to death." Tsunade:"Yes he does Sakura he loves him like he was his own son." Sakura:"I know and I'm very happy that he does but for myself I feel like I'm torn between two guys." Tsunade:"Oh Sakura I know it's been fifteen years since you've seen Naruto but Kakashi been with you guys all this time even though he was dating but he still made time for Naru." Sakura:"I know and that's what a father does." Tsunade:"Yep exactly but you haven't told Naruto have you?!" Sakura:"No I decided not too." Tsunade:"Okay so when he goes to visit Minato and Kushina then sees Naruto he's going to figure it out himself then be confused." Sakura:"But I don't know how long Naruto's here for is the thing." Tsunade:"Well he might have to move back here." Sakura:"What? Why?" Tsunade:"Because his parents need him around they don't like him being so far away." Sakura:"Well in a way I hope that he does." Tsunade:"Have you told him how you feel?" Sakura:"I've tried and no success." Tsunade:"Well either way I can tell that you love him." Sakura:"Yes I do love him more than anything." Tsunade:"Oh Sakura it will work out." Sakura:"You think so?" Tsunade:"Yea I think it will." They finish for the day and Sakura goes home and while she's walking home she sees Naruto outside with a tank top and jeans on trying not to drool at him. Naruto:"Long day Sakura?" Sakura:"Hi Naruto and yes it was a long day today." Naruto:"Are you okay?" Sakura:"Yeah I'm alright just admiring the view." Naruto:"Wait what?!" Sakura:"He he he he I'm sorry but you're so hott baby." *Smiles and walks away to her house* Naruto thinking:"Well then beautiful." Sakura walks into the house and Kakashi and Naru greet her with hugs. Sakura:"Oh you guys are so sweet." Kakashi:"Thanks." Naru:"I was telling Kakashi that I want to study medicine." Sakura:"Oh wow cool honey." Kakashi:"I think it is." Sakura:"Oh Kashi you think everything he says is cool." Kakashi:"Oh Sakura what can I say I love that guy." Sakura:"I know you do." Then they hear a knock on the door and Naru goes to open the door and it's Iruka. Naru:"Sensei?" Iruka:"Naru! Hey man what's up?" Naru:"Not much how about you?" Iruka:"Doing okay just got done with a mission." Naru:"Oh cool!" *goes to his bedroom to do his homework. Iruka:"You've got a good kid there Sakura." Sakura:"Iruka Sensei! Long time no see." Iruka:"I know I'm sorry it's just been crazy lately." Kakashi comes out of the kitchen and sees Iruka:"Hello Iruka." Iruka:"Hi um Kakashi how have you been?" Kakashi:"I'm doing good Iruka." Sakura:"I'm gonna go check on dinner so I'll let you guys talk." Sakura goes into the kitchen silently crying. Iruka:"I'm just going to make one thing clear Kakashi." Kakashi:"And what's that?" Iruka whispers in his ear:"I miss you." Kakashi:"Iruka I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." Iruka:"Are you crazy?! I would never say that to you." Kakashi:"Oh really then why did you say it when we broke up?" Iruka:"Kakashi! I never said that and I never wanted to break up with you." Kakashi with tears in his eyes:"But I've been here helping Sakura out with Naru and you never once came to talk to me." Iruka:"It was because I thought you were mad at me and also you thought that I had cheated on you when that was a total lie to begin with." Kakashi:"How the heck was I supposed to know that." Iruka:" Please come back." Kakashi:"I don't want to leave them Iruka." Naru comes out from his room after finishing his homework asking:"Are you guys getting back together?" Iruka:"Not sure Naru why?" Naru:"Because I love Kakashi very much he's like a dad to me in fact he is my dad." Kakashi:"Oh Naru sweetheart I would never leave you son." Naru crying:"Good." *Goes into the kitchen to see his mother* Iruka:" You and Sakura have done a wonderful job raising him Kakashi." Kakashi:"Thanks Iruka." Iruka then Kisses Kakashi on the lips saying:"After all these years I still love you Kakashi." Iruka leaves to go home feeling really sad and cries as he walks back home. Sakura:"Kashi are you okay?" Kakashi:"Yes I'm okay it was just a shock to see him after all this time." Sakura:"Yeah must of been hard for you." Kakashi touches Sakura's face:"Give me a chance please." Sakura:"What am I going to do with you Kashi?" Kakashi:"Love me?" Sakura:"Oh you would say that." Kakashi:"I'm just being honest." Iruka's walking passed The Uzumaki's house when Naruto walks outside to take out some trash and sees Iruka with his head down crying really hard. Naruto:"Iruka Sensei?!" Iruka looks up:"Naruto?! You're back!" Naruto:"What's the matter?" Iruka:"I just saw Kakashi for the first time in a long time and I still love him Naruto." I take it that didn't go well?" Iruka:"He doesn't want to leave Sakura and her son alone since he's been living there since Naru was born." Naruto:"Since he was born?" Iruka:"Oh wait you left before you knew she knew she was pregnant." Naruto:"Yeah so I've been told." Iruka:"Well I sure screwed up with Kakashi he thought that I was cheating on him back then." Naruto:"Wait you would never do that to him I mean you guys adored each other!" Iruka:"I know we did and I still do adore him more than I did back then but it just pains me that I've had to live without him and I'm getting to where I can't do that I love him I need him in my life and by my side." Naruto:"Yeah I've had to be without Sakura all this time because I made the big mistake of thinking that she was cheating on me with Kakashi and all this time I was wrong." Iruka:"You sure were wrong." Naruto:"Yep and I had to pay a heavy price for that." Iruka:"Hopefully I can get him back because I miss him like crazy and it hurts." Naruto:"Hang in there Sensei I'm sure he still loves you too." Iruka:"Well I need to get home so I will see soon." Naruto:"Okay see you soon." Iruka walks away going home and when he gets home he notices that the door is open and hears someone in his kitchen so he goes inside his house over to the kitchen and sees Kakashi cooking some food. Iruka:"Hey gorgeous what brings you here?" Kakashi:"Oh Iruka I've missed you so much." Iruka:"Does this mean we're back together?" Kakashi:"Maybe but I'm still going to be there for Sakura and Naru." Iruka:"Oh of course that kids your world." Kakashi:"Yes he is my world and so is Sakura."

Chapter 5

That night after Kakashi returned back to Sakura's house after having dinner with Iruka Naru has a strange dream..*In Dream*:"I'm so sorry I didn't even know about you! I was never told and if I was I would've been there for you this whole time and I know that I can't make up for lost time but anyways again I'm sorry." *Dream ends* Naru wakes up thinking:"Naruto's my father?! But Kakashi's my dad." *Goes back to sleep* Shikamaru's in bed sleep by Kiba's side when he has a dream about Naruto..*In Dream*:"Oh baby I want you so bad..I want us to be together."*Dream ends* Shikamaru just brushes it off and sleeps away. The next day Kiba and Shikamaru wake up but shikamaru's in the bathroom sick and Kiba goes to check on her. Kiba:"Are you okay love?" Shikamaru:"Oh honey I feel so lousy."*Comes out of the bathroom then passes out* Kiba:"Shikamaru! Hang in there honey I'm taking you to Lady Tsunade." He takes her to see Tsunade and when they get to the hospital she takes her right in and does some tests and comes out to the waiting room to talk to Kiba. Tsunade:"Well Kiba guess what?" Kiba:"What? Is she going to be okay?" Tsunade:"She's pregnant." Kiba smiles:"Oh wow! Oh Shika! *Goes to see her* Shikamaru:"Hey baby we're going to have a baby." Kiba:"Oh baby we sure are oh I love you so much!" Shikamaru:"I Love you too Kiba my love." They leave the hospital feeling really happy when they see Naruto outside in sweats and a tank top. Shikamaru thinking:"Oh damn it he's so yummy and wow oh man he's so damn hot but my Kiba is too he he." When they get home Shikamaru goes right to the bedroom to lay down and Kiba follows behind her. Kiba:"Oh honey I'll rest with you." Shikamaru:"Okay thank you honey." Sakura goes for a walk as usual sees Naruto outside in sweats and a tank top trying not to look at him until..Naruto:"Do you always go on walks this early in the morning?" Sakura:"Yes I do why?" Naruto gets closer to her and *whispers in her ear*:"Because it's driving me crazy seeing you in this outfit." Sakura:"I should say the same for you Naruto." Naruto:"What are you talking about?" Sakura:"You're looking really yummy..in fact you're sexier than ever." Naruto blushing:"um uh thank you um Sakura." Sakura*Whispers in his ear*: "I want you." Naruto:"Oh Sakura who are we kidding." Sakura:"Naruto?" Naruto pulls her to him kissing her on the lips..Naruto:"Um I'm going to go help my mom with my dad."*Kisses her again* Then goes inside to help his mom. Kushina:"Hey sweetheart ready?" Naruto:"Yep I'm ready." Sakura walks home with her mind in the clouds thinking:"Oh baby you do love me! And I love you too!" Sakura walks back home and when she goes inside Kakashi pulls her to him and kisses her on the lips with his tongue in her mouth. Sakura:"Oh wow Kashi..." Kakashi:"I want to have my way with you so bad it's driving me crazy." Sakura:"Naru's home though." Kakashi:"Aw damn it." Sakura:"He he Naru! Wake up!" Naru:"Aw mom do I have to?" Kakashi:" Yes you do!" Naru:"Damn." He gets up to get ready for school and then goes to have breakfast when he sees Kakashi's arms around his mother. Sakura:"Good morning sweetheart." Naru:"Good morning mom." Sakura:"Are you alright? You look tired." Naru:"I'm okay mom." Sakura:"Okay then." Kakashi:"Well I have to get going so see you guys later on." Naru and Kakashi both leave while Sakura hangs out at home on her day off. Naruto:"Hey dad how are you feeling?" Minato:"I'm feeling okay my legs itching like crazy though." Naruto:"That means it's getting better." Minato:" So have you thought about moving back here?" Naruto:"Yes I have and I've decided that I'm going to come back here." Kushina:"Oh good I'm so glad we really need you here Naruto." Naruto:"I know you guys do." Naruto goes upstairs to go on his laptop telling his employees that he's moving to Konoha to be with his family but is going to oversee everything from Konoha to make sure things are going smoothly. Naruto then calls the movers asking him to move his stuff to Konoha and they are going to move it to his new home that he bought down the street. Then three hours later Sakura sees a big moving truck park at the house down the street from hers and notices that Naruto's moving into it. Sakura goes outside to see if Naruto needs any help and when she walks into his new house he wraps his arms around her saying:"What do you think?" Sakura:"It's beautiful Naruto I was wondering if you need any help." Naruto:"Well I'll need help with putting some stuff away but otherwise everything is in place already and the movers are leaving." The movers leave after giving Naruto the keys and closing the door behind them. Sakura:"Okay where do you want me to start?" Naruto:"You really don't have to do this." Sakura:"Oh come on Naruto I want too."Naruto:"Okay well let's go into the kitchen first then." They go into the kitchen and unpack the boxes putting stuff in the cabinets when they end up really close to each other. Sakura:"Um I'm sorry for invading your space." Naruto:"Don't worry about it you're not doing anything wrong." Sakura:"Okay." They start to put stuff into the living room when Sakura loses her balance but Naruto catches her. Naruto:"Are you okay?" Sakura:"yes I am but it's driving me crazy seeing you dressed like that." Naruto:"Dressed like what?" Sakura:"In that tank top and jeans." Naruto:"Hey! You're wearing the same thing!" Sakura:"You hush!" Naruto:"But you look so sexy wearing that though." *Kisses her neck* Sakura:"Ah! Naruto.." Naruto:"Oh Sakura I want you so bad." Sakura:"Oh Naruto I love you so much I've always loved you." Naruto:"I've always loved you too baby gosh I've missed you so much I was miserable without you!" Sakura crying:"I was miserable without you too!"They kiss each other with their tongues in each other's mouths moaning. Naruto:"Oh damn baby we've been away from each other for way too long." Sakura:"Yes way too long." Naruto:"Do you have to leave?' Sakura:"Yes I do Naru's going to be home soon, gosh I love you Naruto." Naruto:"Stay with me Sakura." Sakura:"Oh I would love to but I have to be home for Naru." Naruto kisses Sakura on the lips and says:"Let's get back together." Sakura smiles:"Oh honey I would love that." Sakura leaves to go home but feels really sad thinking:"Damn it I love him so much!" When she walks into the house Kakashi pins her against the wall kissing her then licks her neck as she moans. Kakashi:"Oh Sakura I want you."

Chapter 6

He carries Sakura to her bedroom laying her gently on the bed kissing her neck and lifting up her shirt sucking on her breasts after unhooking her bra. Sakura:"Ah! Oh Kashi..Ah! Kakashi then takes off her shirt as Sakura unbuttons his shirt taking it off and letting it fall to the floor kissing him wishing it was Naruto. Kakashi:"Oh Sakura you're so beautiful." Sakura:"So are you Kashi." They kiss each other on the lips when they hear Naru's voice as he walks inside the house. Sakura:"he's home." Kakashi gets his shirt back on and goes to say hi to Naru. Kakashi:"Hey son how was school?" Naru:"It was good we practiced the ceremony for graduation next week." Kakashi:"Nice." Sakura walks out of her room giving Naru a hug. Naru:"Hi mom how was your day?" Sakura:"It was good honey and I understand that graduation is next week?" Naru smiles:"Yes it is mom." Sakura:"Oh I'm so proud of you Naru!" Kakashi:"I'm proud of you too." Naru: "Thanks you guys." Naru goes outside when he sees that someone moved into the house down the street wondering who it is and walks down there. Naruto's unpacking some more stuff when he hears a knock on the door and when he opens the door he sees Naru on his porch:"Hello are you alright?" Naru:"Um Yea I'm okay I didn't think that anyone had bought this house it was for sale for a long time." Naruto:"Really?" Naru:"yep." Naruto:"My names Naruto and you are?" Naru:"Oh My names Naru nice to meet you Naruto." Naruto:"Nice to meet you too well I have to get some more work done I'm trying to get everything unpacked." Naru:"Oh okay it looks like you got a lot done." Naruto:"Yea I have but it's still a lot of work." Naru:"I bet well I need to get going and it was nice meeting you." Naruto:"Nice meeting you too have a good night." Naru:"You too." Naru walks home to his mother and Kakashi while Naruto closes the door with tears in his eyes thinking:"What a nice kid." Naru walks inside his house just in time for dinner when he's greeted with hugs from his mother and Kakashi. Sakura:"Hey have a good walk?" Naru:"yes I did." Kakashi:"That's good."When they sit at the table to eat Naru shows his mom and Kakashi the graduation invitations. Sakura:"These are nice!" Kakashi:"Yes they are nice." Naru:"Well I'm very excited to graduate." Sakura and Kakashi:"We can see that." After they all finish dinner Naru helps with the dishes and tells his mother that someone has moved into the house down the street from them. Sakura:"Yea somebody moved in and it was up for sale for a very long time." Naru:"Yes it was." Sakura goes to her bedroom to put some stuff away when she feels a pair of arms around her waist:"Are you okay?" Kakashi:"Shall we continue with what we were doing earlier?" Sakura:"Oh Kashi..but Naru's home." Kakashi:"Oh honey how about tonight then?" Sakura:"Ah! Okay." That night after Naru goes to bed he lays there awake excited about college. Sakura and Kakashi go to bed two hours later after Naru goes to sleep when Kakashi kisses her neck caressing her breasts after taking off her shirt. Sakura:"Oh Kashi ah!" Kakashi:"Oh Sakura it's been so long." Sakura:"Liar." Kakashi:"Hey why did you say that?" Sakura;"Because It hasn't been that long for you and besides Iruka still loves you." Kakashi:"Did you have to bring that up?" Sakura:"I'm sorry." Kakashi then unzips her pants and pulls them down along with her panties when Sakura imagines that it's Naruto that she's with thinking:"Oh Naruto I wanna make love so bad." Then they hear a knock at the door. Kakashi goes to answer the door and it's Iruka:"What are you doing here?" Iruka:"Kakashi I don't want to be without you anymore I can't stand being lonely." Kakashi:"Iruka we discussed this didn't we?" Iruka:"Please Kakashi I know that we did but I want to be by your side I love you." Kakashi looks around to make sure that nobody's looking and kisses Iruka on the lips as Iruka pins him against the wall. Kakashi:"Ah! Oh Iruka ah!" Iruka:"Oh baby I want you." Kakashi:"Ah! Love that tongue.. Iruka then unbuttons and unzips Kakashi's pants then goes down on him sucking on his rod ah! Oh Damn ah! Oh yes ah! Oh baby ah! Oh yes." Iruka:"Miss that baby?" Kakashi:"Oh yes baby ah! Sakura walks out of her room half a sleep going to the restroom..Let's continue this tomorrow." Iruka:" Okay be at my place early." Kakashi:"Okay." Iruka leaves to go back home feeling really happy when Kakashi closes the door and Sakura still half as sleep runs to him kissing him on the lips as he carries her to the bedroom while she massages his cock. Sakura:"You want me Kashi?" Kakashi:"Oh yes I want you I want you so bad." *Sakura falls asleep* Kakashi lays her down on the bed then lays down next to her. The next day Naru and Kakashi leave for work and school when Sakura wakes up alone in her bed wishing Naruto was with her so she gets up to get cleaned up and brushes her teeth before going for her morning walk before having to go to work. As she takes her walk she passes by Naruto's house and when she turns around to go back he's outside doing some work. Sakura:"Good morning hottie." Naruto:"Good morning gorgeous." Sakura:"You're up early." Naruto:"Yea I have to go help my mom again but my dad's leg is getting better though he says the itching is driving him nuts." Sakura:"Ha ha I bet it is but least he's getting better which is good." Naruto:" True so what's going on with you?" Sakura:"Well I have to work today so that's why I'm out earlier than usual." Naruto:"Well have a good day at work then." Sakura:"I will and you're looking really sexy today! Oh who am I kidding you're hotter than ever!" *Kisses him* Naruto:"Oh Sakura wish I could have my way with you but you have to get to work before Tsunade scolds you." Sakura:"Okay well see you later." Naruto:"See you later." *Goes inside the house feeling sad* thinking:"Oh I need you so much." After he gets cleaned up and ready to go take care of his dad he decides to walk over there dressed in sweats and a tank top passes by Sakura's house as she comes outside trying to hold herself back from jumping his bones and goes to work. Sakura in her car thinking:"Oh baby I want you have my way with you too." While she's driving she notices Kakashi's car at Iruka's house wondering what he's doing there but drives off to work. When she gets to the hospital she sees Kiba and Shikamaru there waiting to have some lab work done. Sakura:"Hey you guys how's it going?" Kiba:"Well we're going to have a baby." Sakura:"Congratulations you guys!" Shikamaru:"Thanks sweetie." Sakura:"If you need anything to help with the morning sickness I have some stuff at home that will help." Kiba:"Thank you Sakura." Sakura:"You're welcome Kiba." When she walks into the office to clock in Tsunade shows up feeling sad. Tsunade:" Oh I've never been so sad in my life." Sakura:"What's wrong Tsunade?" Tsunade:" Well I'm in love with Iruka but he won't notice me." Sakura:"Well we're going to have to put a fix to that." Tsunade:"You'll help me?!" Sakura:"Of course I will help you." Tsunade:"Oh thank you Sakura." Tsunade: " And we need some blood drawn from Shikamaru to see how the baby's doing." Sakura:" Okay Tsunade." She sends one of the medics to draw some blood from Shikamaru while Sakura goes to work on her computer day dreaming about Naruto but snaps out if it real fast when she hears commotion coming from the hospital waiting room. Tsunade:"What is going on here?!" Kakashi:"Iruka hurt his leg." Tsunade: " Okay take him in for X-Ray please." Sakura takes Iruka in for an X-ray as Kakashi stands there worried about him. Tsunade:"What are you worried about?" Kakashi:"I'm worried about Iruka and how he's going to get around with a messed up leg." Tsunade:"Kakashi you love Sakura don't you?" Kakashi:"Yes I do but I still have feelings for Iruka even though that got screwed up when I accused him of cheating." Tsunade goes into the back to check on Iruka and Sakura shows her his X-ray. Tsunade:"How did you manage to break your leg?" Iruka:" I was trying to hang up a picture and lost my balance then fell." Tsunade:"Oh my goodness and you didn't ask for help?" Iruka:"Well it was one of those spare of the moment things." Tsunade:"Lovely." Sakura:"Well it's a pretty bad break Sensei." Iruka:"Aw man this sucks." Kakashi walks in:"What's the matter Iruka?" Iruka:"I broke my leg pretty bad." Kakashi:"Oh my goodness Iruka and is he going to need a cast?" Tsunade:"Yes he is going to need one." Iruka:"Oh great." Sakura:"Oh calm down Sensei you'll be just fine." Iruka:"I guess." Tsunade gives Kakashi the home care instructions and tells Iruka come back in a few weeks to see how his leg is doing then they leave. Sakura:"Was it just me or we're they in a bad mood?" Tsunade:"No they're in a bad mood today." Kakashi and Iruka arrive at his house and Kakashi helps him out of the car and inside his house when he pins him against the wall kissing him on the lips with their tongues in each other's mouths. Iruka:"Oh Kakashi take me." Kakashi then helps him to his bedroom laying him on the bed as they kiss each other again while Iruka unbuttons and unzips Kakashi's pants massaging his rod while Kakashi does the same to Iruka. Kakashi:"Oh Iruka ah! Iruka: "I want you." Kakashi then goes down on Iruka sucking on his rock hard rod. Iruka:"Ah! Oh baby don't stop ah! Oh yes! Ah!" Kakashi goes to kiss him as he enters him moving slowly inside him: "Oh you feel so good baby." Iruka:"Love feeling you inside me baby ah! Feels so good." Kakashi:"Iruka I love you I've always loved you baby." Iruka:"Oh Kakashi I've always loved you too baby." They kiss each other again as Kakashi moves faster inside. Kakashi:"Oh man I'm going to come." Iruka:"Come baby." They both climax then Kakashi helps him into the shower to get cleaned up putting a plastic thing over his leg.

Chapter 7

After making love to each other Kakashi and Iruka are laying next to each other talking and laughing. Kakashi:"I will be back I gotta go pick up Naru from school." Iruka:"Okay love be safe." Kakashi:"I will." Kakashi goes to pick up Naru and Naru's happy to see him:" Hey Kakashi how's it going?" Kakashi:"It's going good how bout you?" Naru:"Going good dad oops." Kakashi:"It's okay Naru." Kakashi drops off Naru and goes home to attend to Iruka when he sees Sakura come out of the house thinking:"Oh Iruka I love you." Naruto arrives home when he sees Sakura outside at her house looking up at the sky so he walks over there to see her. Sakura:"Hey there!" Naruto:"Hey beautiful how was work?" Sakura:"Well Kakashi and Iruka are back together again but all I did was think about you." Naruto:"I thought about you too." Sakura:"One good thing is that I'm off tomorrow which I'm happy about." Naruto:"Are you?" Sakura:"Yes I am." Kiba and Shikamaru arrive home after finding out that she's pregnant when Kiba kisses her on the lips. Shikamaru:"Oh I love you so much Kiba." Kiba:"I love you too Shika." The next day after Naru went to school Sakura wakes up to have some coffee when she hears a knock on her door. When she opens the door she sees Naruto standing at the door. Sakura:"Good morning." Naruto:"Good morning."Sakura:"How are we today?" Naruto:"Well it was lonely last night sleeping by myself but otherwise I'm doing okay so how are you?" Sakura:"I'm doing okay wish you were with me last night." Naruto:"I wish that I was with you last night too." Sakura:"Oh Naruto." Naruto:"I love you Sakura I want you back." Sakura:"I want you back too." They kiss each other as Naruto carries his inside the house over to his bedroom gently laying her down on the bed. Naruto:"Oh baby it's been so long." Sakura:"Yes way too long." They kiss each other with their tongues in each other's mouths as Naruto unbuttons Sakura's shirt exposing her breasts as he sucks on them while she moans. Naruto:"You're so beautiful baby I've missed you so much." Sakura:"I've missed you too my handsome." Sakura takes off his shirt kissing him and licking his neck while he moans. Naruto:"Love that tongue of yours honey ah! Then Sakura unbuttons and unzips his pants going down on him..Ah! Oh yes ah! Oh baby ah! Damn love the way you suck baby." Sakura goes to kiss him as he pulls down her pants along with her panties as they fall to the floor then enters her thrusting slowly inside her. Sakura:"Ah! Oh baby! Ah! Love feeling you inside me." Naruto:"You feel so good honey oh I've missed you baby." Sakura:"I've missed you too very much." Naruto moves faster inside as they both climax at the same time. Naruto:"That was amazing wow!" Sakura:"Yes it was wow honey!" Sakura goes to take a shower while Naruto goes to join her kissing her and caressing her as she washes her body. Then Naruto washes his body while they kiss each other. They leave the shower and Naruto wraps her in a towel with him. Naruto:"I'm so glad I found you again." Sakura:"I'm happy too I love you Naruto so much." Naruto:"I love you too Sakura." Sakura:"Naru's home already I guess you know who went to pick him up." Naruto:"It looks like it." Sakura:"But I don't want to leave you alone." Naruto:"I don't want you to leave either." Sakura:"Come with me then." Naruto:"Are you sure?" Sakura:"Yes I insist." Naruto goes with her to her house and they walk in the house and Naru's sitting at the table doing the last of his homework. Naruto:"Hi how's it going?" Naru:"Hey there it's going good." Naruto:"That's good to hear." Naru:"Yea my graduation's next week so I'm trying to get this work done." Naruto:"Congratulations on graduating." Naru:"Thanks um would you like to go?" Naruto:"I would love to go see you graduate." Naru:" Okay thanks dad."* Sakura stands there shocked* Naruto:"Are you alright?" Sakura:"Hey just called you his dad." Naru:"Because he is my dad isn't he mom?" Sakura*crying*:"Yes he's your father and I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner honey." Naru:"It's okay mom I sort of figured it out myself." Naruto:"Wait you knew I was your." Naru:"Yes only because I saw pictures of you at grandma and grandpa's house." Naruto:"yea they have pictures all over the place." Naru:"They sure do anyways I know Kakashi's been there for me almost all my life and he's like a father to me." Naruto:"I can understand that you guys have a bond." Naru:"Yes we do and I would like to have one with you too dad." Naruto:"Of course I would love that Naru." Naru:"Cool." Sakura:"Did you give your other "father an invite?" Naru:"Yes I did I invited both him and Iruka." Naruto:"That was nice." Naru:"I just thought that it would be nice to invite Iruka." Kiba comes home from work to find Shikamaru hugging the porcelain throne in the bathroom. Kiba:"Are you okay honey?" Shikamaru:"I feel so lousy baby." Kiba:"I'm sorry wish I could make you feel better love." Shikamaru:"Will you rest with me?" Kiba:"Of course I will darling." They lay down to rest and Kiba holds her in his arms. Shikamaru:"How was your day honey?" Kiba:"It was okay I have burns again from those darn machines again." Shikamaru:"Oh honey We need to get those healed." Kiba:"I know it's just that I have to work on those machines every time they break." Shikamaru:"Oh baby I don't want you to get hurt I love you." Kiba:"Oh Shika I love you too." Iruka:"Are you alright babe?" Kakashi:"Yes I'm fine honey I just miss being with Naru." Iruka:"I know and he loves you Kakashi I mean you're his father." Kakashi:"Yea I know it's just I'm going to miss him when he leaves to go to college." Iruka:"Yep I will too he's a good kid." Kakashi:"Yes he is a good kid." Iruka:"Like I said before you guys did a good job raising him." Kakashi:"Thanks love."* They kiss each other* Iruka:"I'm going to make us some dinner honey." Kakashi:"Okay love." Iruka goes into the kitchen to start dinner when Kakashi goes outside for some air and sees Naru outside throwing away some trash. Naru:"Hi Dad." Kakashi:"Hello Naru how are you?" Naru:"I'm doing okay just finished my last homework assignment." Kakashi:"Good for you." Naru:"Thank you how's Sensei?" Kakashi:"he's good he's inside making dinner." Naru:" Okay well I have to go it's getting cold out here." Kakashi:"Yes it is chili out here so I will see you later." Naru:"Are you still taking me to school in the morning?" Kakashi:"Yes." Naru:"Okay see you then." Naru goes inside the house to the smell of freshly made ramen. Naruto:" I take it you like ramen?" Naru:"Oh yes I do especially when mom makes it." Naruto:"Yes I would have to agree with you she makes some really good ramen." Sakura:"I sure do!" Naru:"Well you will have to give me the recipe for that." Sakura:"Don't worry I will." Naruto:"Wow it's raining really hard outside." Naru:"Oh it sure is." Iruka:"Wow the rain is really coming down." Kakashi:"Sure is honey."

Chapter 8

Four months pass and Naru graduated from high school and is ready to go to college. He's one of the youngest in his class going to the university and his parents are very proud of him. Naruto:"You're not staying in the dorms are you?" Naru:"Nope I'm staying with you guys." Sakura:"Oh good I'm so glad." Naruto:" I am too." Sakura:"Have a good first day." Naru:"I will mom love you guys." Naruto and Sakura:"Love you too." Naru goes over to the university for his first day of college and goes straight to class. Prof. Shino:"Good morning everyone." Students:"Good morning Sensei." Shino:"Welcome to anatomy I hope that you guys will enjoy this class." Naru thinking:"Yep I'm going to like this class." Kiba and Shikamaru are on their way to see Tsunade when Sakura comes out of her house and sees Shikamaru with a big belly. Sakura:"Hi you guys." Kiba:"hey how are you Sakura?" Sakura:"Doing good Naru started college today and hopefully he does well." Shikamaru:"Don't worry he will." Kiba:"He's a smart guy Sakura so don't worry." Sakura:"Thanks you guys! Shikamaru are you alright?" Shikamaru:"Um yes I'm okay why?" Sakura:"Because you have that glow as if you're pregnant." Kiba:"Can you keep a secret?" Sakura:"Sure." Kiba whispers:"Shikamaru's a woman and yes she's pregnant." Sakura:"How far along are you?" Shikamaru:"Five months." Sakura:"Wow you guys take care okay?" Kiba:"We will." They leave for their appointment when Naruto walks outside wrapping his arms around Sakura. Sakura:"Hi honey." Naruto:"How are they doing?" Sakura:"They're good honey." *Then Sakura gets a text message from Naru* Naruto:"Okay What does it say?" Sakura:"Guess who his professor is?" Naruto:"Who?" Sakura:"Shino." Naruto:"Oh boy and who are his other ones?" Sakura:"Hinata and Sasuke." Naruto:"Oh cool." Sakura:"He'll like them." Naruto:"I Know he will." Six hours later Naru comes home from his first day of college feeling happy. Sakura:"Hey how was it?" Naru:"Well I have the coolest Teachers in the University." Naruto:"Oh who?" Naru:"Hinata Uchiha, her husband Sasuke and Shino." Naruto:"Cool!" Sakura:"You're going to do just fine." Naru then goes over to see Iruka and Kakashi:"Hello? Anyone home?" Kakashi:"Hey Naru how was your first day?" Naru:"It was good." Iruka:"Is Shino one of your professors?" Naru:"Yep." Iruka:"Okay you're good." Kakashi:"Ha ha well then." Iruka:"I'm just saying dear." Kakashi:"I know I'm sorry honey." Naru:"Well you guys I'm happy to have you guys in my life." Iruka:"Oh Naru we'll always be here for you." Naru:"I know."

THE END

Summary: Four months later Naruto and Sakura got married in a small ceremony. Kakashi and Iruka also got married two weeks later in a private ceremony. Kiba and Shikamaru got married after she gave birth to their daughter Rya Shika. Naru did go into the medical field just like his mother but he became a doctor and married a young girl named Kika.


End file.
